St Andrew's Dance
by Brockster550
Summary: What if Hogwarts decided to hold dances for St. Andrew's Day? Harry debates going, until a familiar, red haired Hufflepuff girl comes along, and somehow talks Harry into going... with her! Now Harry is looking forward to the St. Andrew's dance after all!


_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own the fanfic. No copyright intended!_

 **Author's note 1: Another Harry Potter one-shot, takes place in Harry's sixth year, when Hogwarts starts holding dances for St. Andrew's Day. Harry/Susan pairing. No real bashing on anyone.**

St. Andrew's Dance

fanfic by Brockster550

Harry Potter, a sixteen-year-old wizard in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry, was sitting at his favourite spot by the Black Lake. He was thinking of going to the St. Andrew's dance, but due to being known as The Chosen One, not just the Boy-Who-Lived, he was put in an indirect tug-of-war situation. Harry couldn't decide if he wanted to go or not, he knew Romilda Vane would try anything to get her hands on 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' which wasn't something Harry wanted. He also knew Ginny was dating Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor lion in Harry's year. He also knew that Ginny was only 'dating' Dean in order to make Harry jealous, oblivious that Harry would never even think of putting the moves on her, as it would be like flirting with his own sister and that would just make it awkward. Ron was already dating Lavender Brown, who developed a crush on the red head shortly before the summer ended, and she kissed Ron after the big victory of their quidditch game against Slytherin. Hermione was heartbroken by that, leading Harry to think that she had a crush on Ron, and Harry provided comfort as Hermione cried into his shoulder. Harry snapped back to reality when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned toward the footsteps and saw a red-haired girl, who Harry recognized as Susan Bones, a sixth-year Hufflepuff.

"Hi Harry," said Susan, smiling at the raven-haired boy. "Would you like some company?"

"Sure," said Harry. "That'd be delightful!"

He scooted over on the tree stump he was sitting on, so Susan could sit down. As she sat down, Harry saw that her eyes were red, which was a clear indication that she had been crying. Not long after sitting down, more tears started flowing down her face.

"Are you alright, Susan?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," Susan sobbed. "Just sad, because Auntie Amelia was killed by Voldemort."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Harry. "She was among those who supported me during my trial."

"Thank you, Harry," said Susan, giving the raven-haired boy a smile as tears continued flowing out of her eyes. "She wasn't pleased that you had to go through a trial, just for simple underage magic, especially using it in self-defence."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Fudge tried to make me miss it by changing the time without my knowledge. That just proves how corrupt and incompetent Fudge really is!"

"The Ministry had no right to do that," said Susan. "Auntie Amelia even mentioned that you only used magic to get rid of those dementors."

"That was true," said Harry. "But, the toad revealed, near the end of last year, that she was the one who sent those dementors to where me and my cousin were. If I hadn't used the patronus charm, then my cousin and I likely would've received the Dementor's kiss!"

Susan giggled a bit when Harry referred to Umbridge as a toad. She hated that woman just as much as her aunt did, due to Umbridge's desire to abuse her power and take great pleasure in doing so.

"Do you have any other relatives looking after you?" asked Harry.

"No, unfortunately," said Susan downheartedly. "Once Auntie Amelia was killed by Voldemort, Kingsley came by to inform me that I had to be placed in an orphanage. The look on his face told me that it wasn't easy for him to do so."

Almost without thinking, Harry gave Susan a hug. She even hugged him back, to let him know that she appreciated it. Once she calmed down, Susan wiped her eyes, to get rid of the tears.

"So, will you be going to the St. Andrew's dance, Harry?" asked Susan.

"Well, I've been debating it," said Harry. "That Romilda is trying any nasty scheme to get her hands on me, Ginny is likely 'dating' Dean to make me jealous, which isn't working, but of course, Ginny is too delusional to even notice. I don't know if Hermione is going. Ron is pretty much going with Lavender. I'll only go with someone who wants to genuinely go with me, not someone who wants to go with me, only for my fame."

"Oh okay," said Susan. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the Hufflepuff common room!"

"Wait, Susan," said Harry, as soon as he came up with an idea. "Would you like to be my date for the St. Andrew's dance?"

"Really?" asked Susan. "You'd go with me?"

"Sure," said Harry. "I want to do anything to make you happy! After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

"You're right, Harry," said Susan. "And yes, I'd be delighted to go with you!"

She gave Harry another hug, and he hugged her back. Then Susan did something else that Harry never saw coming, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing Harry to blush.

"I'll see ya later, Harry!" said Susan.

"Al... alright, S-Susan, t-take c-care!" Harry stammered.

Harry was still blushing, even after Susan jogged away. He never expected that nice kiss from Susan. This intensified his desire to make her happy in any way possible. Now Harry couldn't wait for the St. Andrew's dance to get here.

(The night of the St. Andrew's dance)

The night of the St. Andrew's dance arrived. Harry was in his dress robes, made-up of emerald-green, his eye colour. Harry waited for Susan to leave the Hufflepuff common room. Once she came out, Harry's jaw dropped. Susan's hair was in a bun, and she was wearing dress robes of sea green. Harry held an arm out, and Susan linked one of her's over Harry's. Then they started walking to the Great Hall, arm in arm. At least two girls will be jealous when they see Harry with Susan at the St. Andrew's dance, but neither Harry nor Susan cared. They were just going to have a good time. Watch out Hogwarts, here comes Harry Potter with Susan Bones, and it wouldn't be wise to mess with them!

The End!

 **Author's note 2: Initially called Thanksgiving Dance, but several people pointed out that the British doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, so I looked up other holidays and found one holiday called St. Andrew's Day, so I changed it to that. I apologize for any inconvenience.**


End file.
